SOUL MATE
by Siiobhan
Summary: MODIFICADO Nunca me había detenido a pensar que cosas como estas podrían existir… pero aquí estaba yo… Arnold P. Shortman, con una enorme y sangrante mordida en el hombro, corriendo desesperado con una Helga herida y desnuda en brazos, huyendo de lo que parecía un enorme lobo que quería asesinarnos.
1. PILOTO MODIFICADO

Nunca me había detenido a pensar que cosas como estas podrían existir, es decir, era de locos, parecía sacado de una película de terror o de una serie para adolescentes… pero aquí estaba yo… Arnold P. Shortman, sentado sobre una mullida cama antigua, la cual pertenecía a Helga, quien por cierto estaba siendo atendida por su abuela… mientras yo observaba aturdido y un hombre mayor y de porte elegante me vendaba el hombro izquierdo; era más de media noche y una criatura extraña con forma de perro gigante o más bien lobo color marrón casi negro le había seguido, o mas bien acechando, dicha acción rápidamente se convirtió en cacería cuando se abalanzó contra mi y logró morderme.

Que como logré escapar, bueno… ahí es donde entra mi rubia amiga y tormento personal…

Todo era normal ese día o al menos eso aparentaba, me había levantado y asistido a la preparatoria como lo hacía diariamente y como ya era mi costumbre por las tardes iba a mi cafetería favorita… "Soul Mate" este día me había quedado hasta tarde trabajando en un proyecto escolar, perdí la noción del tiempo, y es que no solo el ambiente era agradable, el café y demás bebidas eran exquisitas, ahí tenían los mejores postres de Hillwood, y claro Helga G. Pataki era camarera del lugar…

Que, que tiene que ver esto último… bueno… se podría decir que en el último tiempo desarrollé cierto interés en la chica que una vez fue mi bully personal, y con el tiempo habíamos adquirido una especia de relación casi amistosa, se podría decir que era casi su amigo, y casi porque ella se empeñaba en mantenerme aparte… eso me estresaba, por eso, siempre buscaba formas de acercarme a ella, de llamar su atención…

Me gustaba verla en su uniforme lila con su pequeña libreta tomando ordenes, ofreciendo dulces y amistosas sonrisas a sus clientes, y disfrutaba más aun sentarse en su sección para que fuera ella quien le tomara pedido he hiciera berrinche mudo al tenerlo que tratar de manera dulce y amable, le divertía tanto verla hacer pucheros, era la cosa más adorable.

Mis padres habían vuelto a Hillwood después de que mi rubia favorita me ayudó a salvarlos en San Lorenzo, mi madre era Médico especialista en tratamientos botánicos en el hospital General de Hillwood, incluso tenía su propia área de investigación, siempre estaba estudiando e investigando las propiedades de las plantas para descubrir nuevas curas y mi padre era un prestigiado historiador y docente en la universidad de Quincy Adams, la cual había estado ganando gran auge en los últimos años.

Eran poco más de las 10:40 cuando recibí la llamada de mi madre preocupada porque no volvía a casa, traté de calmarla y explicarle lo que sucedía, que perdí la noción del tiempo en mi trabajo, a lo que ella contestó con burla que más bien lo había perdido tratando de sacarle canas verdes a su pobre niña; y yo no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme y hacerme el ofendido, solía jugar con mis padres diciéndoles que querían más a Helga que a mí y ellos solían contestarme que si no me daba prisa y la hacían mi novia, ellos tendrían que adoptarla, porque definitivamente la querían en la familia… si, ellos también solían venir muy a menudo a la cafetería… y la adoraban tanto como yo…; trate de explicarle a mi madre no tardaría más en volver, y mi madre me rogo porque tuviera mucho cuidado, y que volviera lo más pronto posible, últimamente se reportaban un gran número de ataques, los cuales o terminaban en desastrosas muertes o en desapariciones, y ella al ser médico en muchas ocasiones le había tocado ver de primera mano a las victimas cuando solicitaban su apoyo en urgencias, por lo que estaba totalmente al tanto de los casos, ninguno del atacados había sobrevivido y lo más intrigante es que parecían ataques de animal…

El caso es que… iba caminado por las solitarias calles, cuando una sensación extraña me invade, me sentía observado… extrañado me giro para ver hacia atrás pero no hay nadie, no se veía nada… del otro lado de la calla estaba el parque con su pequeño "bosque" integrado, estaba oscuro, las lumbreras apenas si lograban iluminar, y de vez en cuando titilaban, daba la sensación de estar dentro de una película de suspenso o terror, a pesar de que mi cuerpo me pedía estar alerta yo no daba importancia, la noche era fresca y una deliciosa brisa movía mis cabellos y a pesar de haber nubes estrellas y una enorme luna iluminaban el cielo nocturno y eso me daba paz, me gustaba observar mis alrededores e imaginarme en situaciones fantásticas e incluso románticas con cierta chica… en uno de mis cabeceos mi visión periférica notó algo, dos puntos rojos resplandecientes entre los árboles… al principio creí que se trataba de un perro, curioso como siempre y para no perder la costumbre, me acerque, podría estar herido, o perdido, podría llevarlo a casa, no sería ningún problema, tenemos muchas mascotas, una más no haría la diferencia… me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba mi posible futura mascota… a pesar de las alertas que sonaban como sirenas en mi cabeza, extrañamente me empecé a agitar e incluso podía escuchar claramente la voz de Helga gritándome que me alejara, sin embargo cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca… cual faros, los puntos rojos que me llamarón la atención en un principio, ahora los notaba peligrosos, amenazantes; de un momento a otro la creatura de salvajes ojos escarlata este se movió, rápido, muy rápido…

Retrocedió de manera rápida y sin cuidado, asustado, lo que provocó que tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera de sentón, la bestia, y es que no había otra forma de llamarlo, era de al menos unos dos metros de altura, cubierto de espeso pelo marrón casi negro, encorvado y sobre grandes y poderosas patas las cuales poseían unas grandes y afiladas garras, su cabeza igual mente grande estaba sobre él, olfateándolo, amenazándolo con aterradores gruñidos y pelando la dentadura, mostrando unos afilados colmillos que fácilmente podrían tener el largo de los dedos de sus manos… sed de sangre y furia en los rojizos ojos.

Moriría, lo sabía y ni siquiera podía gritar de terror, estaba totalmente mudo, el miedo lo paralizaba… un fuerte gruñido lo saco de su parálisis y como pudo se arrastró hacia atrás, se levantó trastabillando y trató de correr lejos de la bestia, pero este lo ataco por la espalda tomándolo con sus poderosas mandíbulas del hombro izquierdo y lanzándolo por la aires para aturdirlo. Le había funcionado atontado y con un pulsante dolor en el hombro trato nuevamente de levantarse mientras que el imponente animal se agazapaba preparándose para saltar nuevamente sobre él.

Cortando el silencio de la noche, la cual irónicamente era de luna llena… un potente aullido lobuno alerto a su cazador, quien levanto la cabeza alerta, como buscando a aquel que emitió el llamado, llamado que también tuvo efecto en él, y como si lo hubieran pellizcado, de un salto se alejó unos pasos más del depredador, no supo si había sido inteligente o no el haberse movido ya que rápidamente la enorme creatura se agazapó retomando su anterior postura de ataque.

Justo cuando las patas traseras se despegaban del suelo ante el impulso que tomo esa criatura al querer saltar sobre él, un borrón blanco paso por su costado izquierdo, mismo que se lanzó en contra del enorme animal… directo a cuello, aferrándose a este de una mordida, el enorme animal se sacudía con violencia tratando que liberarse del mordisco de lo que podía identificar como un lobo blanco, y de un momento a otro lo logro, el blanco y majestuoso animal salió despedido por los aires, sin embargo este de un ágil movimiento y con un giro en el aire callo de pie frente a él, como protegiéndolo de aquella bestia, advirtiéndole con gruñidos que no se acercara…

El negro animal se paró sobre sus cuartos traseros doblando aún más su altura, luciendo aún más letal si era posible, sin embargo y si bien el lobo blanco podía pasar como una animal de tamaño si bien grande era aceptable… de igual manera el valiente blanco le hacía frente, sin intimidarse, luciendo feroz y altivo, letal y peligroso, por un segundo y no supo porque la imagen de Helga cruzo su mente, comparándola con la fiereza de esa blanca criatura cuando se metía en una pelea…

Su comparativa terminó cuando una vez mal el pequeño se lanzó al ataque sobre el más grande, pero de un zarpazo el mayor lo lanzo contra una luminaria no solo haciéndole daño con el impacto si no también con las garras…

El pobre lobo blanco ahora teñido de rojo por lo que debía ser su abdomen cayo inconsciente al suelo… durante ese tiempo Arnold no había podido moverse… ya sea por la impresión, el terror o ambas, él se había mantenido estático en su lugar como mero espectador y ahora una vez más el pensamiento de su muerte cruzaba por su cabeza, aun así no pudo evitar ver de reojo al blanco animal.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como este perdía tamaño y pelo y gradualmente en su lugar iba dejando una figura humana… una chica, rubia y desnuda…

Como un deja vu nuevamente se oyó un aullido en el ambiente y luego otro y otro, cada uno diferente pero al mismo tiempo iguales, y esta vez la enorme criatura emprendió huida hacia el bosque; ignorando la sangrante herida en su hombro con rapidez se acercó a la chica, quitándose la camisa de franela roja de cuadros para cubrirla a ella, y tratar de ayudarla, cuando levanto su rostro grande fue su sorpresa, le era familiar, demasiado, era Helga… la misma chica rubia que de pequeños lo molestaba, la misma que se había convertido en delirio conforme crecía y la misma que lo ignoraba…

Sin pensarlo dos veces y temiendo que más de esas cosas enormes vinieran por ellos, se aseguró de cubrirla bien con su camisa y tomándola en brazos emprendió corrida de nuevo a esa cafetería que tanto le gustaba ir ahora con la rubia en sus brazos, Que porque se dirigía al lugar de trabajo de la chica y no a un hospital… la idea cruzó su mente, sin embargo rápido reaccionó, como explicaría las heridas, la falta de ropa, la mordida en su hombro… por otro lado la cafetería "Soul Mate" pertenecía a la abuela de la rubia, una ex enfermera irlandesa que sirvió en la guerra y que adoraba con el alma a la rubia, para nadie era un secreto que la mujer de edad avanzada había luchado con uñas y dientes por la custodia de la menor de las Pataki y que desde hacía ya unos pocos años la niña ahora no tan niña vivía con la mujer en el establecimiento que también fungía como residencia en las plantas altas.

No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo había llegado, pero se descubrió a sí mismo golpeado como loco la puerta que daba a la residencia, rogando porque lo oyeran y abrieran pronto y ayudaran la sangrante chica en sus brazos.


	2. Oh mierda

Me encontraba detrás de la puerta de la cocina espiando tras una rendija de la puerta, desesperada, frustrada y con enormes ganas de gritar y golpear a cierto zopenco rubio de hermosos ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas, que… ok… ya empecé a divagar… este chico me frustraba y lo único que quería hacer era ir hasta ahí y llenarlo de besos y mimos…

Mi mano sostenía fuertemente contra mi barbilla una pluma purpura con la que tomaba los pedidos y mis dientes roían el botón del bolígrafo que hacía que la punta se asomara y pudiera cumplir con su función, todo mientras lo fulminaba desde mi escondite, en la cocina…

Maldito cabezón!! Que sentía al torturarme de esta forma, viniendo a diario, sentándose en mi sección, haciendo que lo atendiera, y aparte de todo, lo disfrutaba, el muy maldito lo sabía, sabía que me enojaba y que no podía hacer nada en su contra o tendría la furia de mi abuela sobre mi cabeza… un escalofrió me recorrió la espina de solo pensarlo…

Una risa burlona se escuchó a mis espaldas, Henry… el fiel amigo de mi abuela, cocinero, acompañante y consejero, lo adoraba, era como un abuelo para mí, pero en ocasiones como estas… me gire lentamente y lo fulmine con ojos amenazantes; Malditos ancianos… si no los amara tanto, tanto mi abuela como Henry se burlaban de mí, sabían de mis sentimientos por el rubio y disfrutaban ver cómo me frustraba por él, y hacía mis berrinches.

Mi abuela solía decirme que me rindiera, que era una batalla perdida desde antes de iniciarla… que me mostrara tal cual ante él y me llevaría grandes sorpresas…. A caso nos conocimos ayer, soy Helga G. Pataki, y no me rindo ante nada, ni nadie, aunque este sea mi eterno amor y también estaba el insignificante asunto de mi naturaleza… lobuna…

Bufe exasperada con mi familia, no lograban comprenderme y si lo hacían, se lo tomaban muy a la ligera ah!! Y se reían de mis desgracias; nosotros provenimos de una larga línea sanguínea que viene desde los guerreros celtas en Irlanda, o al menos por parte de Miriam… existen un sinfín de leyendas y mitos provenientes de esas tierras y no todas son fantasías contadas por generaciones para asustar a los niños y enemigos.

Entre esas… la sangre lupina de los Mulligan, uno de los clanes irlandeses más antiguos, siglos atrás en los condados que ahora forman Dublín existía el rumor de que los Mulligan eran lobos, hombres y mujeres que meta morfaban en grandes y esplendorosos lobos que protegían el poblado donde vivían y los alrededores; claro que todo esto perdió fuerza con el pasar de los años, y esas creencias de hombres lobo se fueron perdiendo. Aunque las historias no podían ser más ciertas… no todos en la familia tenemos el gen dominante… que nos lleva a la transformación, por lo que, a quien no lo tiene, se le oculta el secreto… Olga, ella no lo tiene… pero Miriam si… de ahí que siempre esté adormilada… para desdicha y horror de mi abuela, Erín, Miriam decidió vivir una vida normal, ocultando su naturaleza de Big Bob y alejándose de lo sobrenatural adormeciendo sus sentidos e instintos con acónito… y cuando Olga nació sin el gen Miriam fue de lo más feliz, y toda esa felicidad cambió por decepción porque yo… yo si lo tengo…

Para ocultar el gran secreto de Big Bob, Miriam, cuando aún me esperaba y que ya presentaba síntomas propios del gen dominante en mí… decidió viajar a Irlanda donde vivía mi abuela… y tenerme dentro de los territorios del clan, una pequeña, muy pequeña comunidad de lobos, de clanes que con el pasar de los años se vieron diezmados por otros clanes y los cazadores mismos… cuando nací, era evidente el gen en mí, por lo que no podía volver a casa con Miriam y los primeros cuatro años de mi vida los viví en el Clan, con la excusa de que Olga se sentiría desplazada con mi llagada y que lo mejor era que me quedara con mi abuela, claro que Big Bob, enganchado del dedo meñique de su primogénita lo acepto y bajo el nombre que me puso mi abuela… crecí siendo Siobhan Mulligan, la nieta de la Alfa de la manada y posible sucesora…

Llegue a los Estados Unidos con cuatro años, cuando mis instintos no eran tan latentes y el único indicio era mi mal humor y cuando Big Bob se enteró que una hija suya no llevaba su apellido, quiso arder Troya, por lo que ahora soy Helga G. Pataki.

Fui creciendo y mi mal humor también, gajes de la sangre… que se le puede hacer, pero eso no basto para que mi vida no cambiara al conocer esos ojos verdes que me subyugan y hacen mi corazón saltar con solo oírlo hablar… y a quien año con año amo más y más; y claro, todo se complicó aún más con mi primera transformación hace un año y medio y mi amor imposible alejado de mi por mi mala actitud y acciones se hizo aún más imposible, nuestros destino es estar separados, la sangre llama y en mi caso es peligrosa, aunque todo mi cuerpo clame por estar junto a él y ser de él… debo poner su vida y seguridad antes que a mí misma y eso es lo que me molesta que ni la abuela Erín ni Henry lo comprendan…

Ya era tarde, casi las 11 de la noche y Arnold seguía en la cafetería, normalmente a esta hora, el ya no estaba aquí… y me inquietaba, es decir, no es que me molestara su presencia, lo veía a diario, en la escuela por las mañanas y aquí por las tardes, había aprendido a luchar contra mí misma y alejarme de él, pero incluso en fines de semana venía con sus padres y abuelos, en ocasiones solo venía compraba algún postre y/o bebida y se iba, pero hoy se había quedado más de lo acostumbrado… y temía sucumbir, perder mi lucha interna, y mostrarle lo que soy…

Repentinamente la campanilla de la entrada sonó y yo salí de mi idilio… por favor que no sea otro cliente rogué en mi fuero interno, me asome preparando mi mejor sonrisa para los clientes; para mi suerte no era así, más bien mi amor eterno iba saliendo… al fin…. suspiré de alivio y recargándome contra la pared me deje caer en el suelo…

-no deberías dejarlo ir así nada más…- oí a mi abuela hablar y yo la fulminé, ahí iba otra vez con su sermón de lo tonta que soy por dejar ir a mi amor, iba a defenderme y exponerle por millonésima vez mis razones, pero me vi interrumpida.

-niña Siobhan, creo que su abuela se refiere a que ya es entrada la noche… y se han reportado muchos ataques… principalmente en jóvenes como el joven Arnold…- abrí mis ojos con horror por haber olvidado algo tan importante y emprendí carrera tras él, debía seguirlo en las sobras y asegurarme que llegara bien a su casa.

En los últimos meses se habían reportado ataques en la ciudad, la policía insistía en decir que de alguna forma un animal salvaje había migrado y había estado atacando civiles, y que posiblemente estaba rabioso por la brutalidad de los ataques… pero nosotros sabíamos que se trataba de un lobo… Rogue* se volvía salvaje por momentos, buscaba de hacerse de su propia manada convirtiendo a aquel que sobreviviera a su ataque, pero si los consideraba débiles, los mataba sin piedad.

Iba detrás de Arnold, oculta en las sobras, esta noche mis sentidos estaban dispersos por la hermosa Selene que iluminaba el cielo nocturno, estos me clamaban ir por él, arrojarme a sus brazos y hacerle entender que nos pertenecíamos, y claro yo debía luchar contra eso… mi vista se perdió en el resplandor de la luna, era tan grande y hermosa, me sentía abrumada mi interior rugía por el cambio

-oh Selene, mi hermosa Selene, que reposas sobre mi corona, porque me torturas de esta forma, porque pones ante mí el amor sin la posibilidad de alcanzarlo… te burlas de tu hija sin piedad, solo dame un señal de que esto terminará…- recitaba mientras la brisa movía mis cabellos y me tomaba un segundo para cerrar mis ojos y respirar profundamente tratando de calmarme, sudaba a mares por el esfuerzo de resistirme, Arnold se encontraba a unos metros de mí, caminando tranquilamente, un poco más y llegaría a su casa y yo podría dar rienda suelta a mis instintos…

El impacto de un cuerpo contra el suelo me hizo despertar y de forma abrupta abrí mis ojos, el Rogue que habíamos estado cazando si éxito estaba atacando a Arnold… podía oler la sangre y mi vista se nublo, la sangre en mis venas ardía y mi loba rugía de furia al ver a mi amado herido, sin pensarlo ni un segundo libere todo, el cambio se dio y me lance contra ese salvaje, ya no era consiente de nada y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

Lentamente y por periodos intermitentes fui regresando a la realidad, me sentía en las nubes, un gran sentimiento de calidez me embriagaba y el constante bamboleo me arrullaba, no podía abrir los ojos, pero no me preocupaba, una suave voz me decía que estaría bien a la vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y me rogaba que no me fuera; ¿irme? Obvio no… en estos momentos haría cualquier cosa por esa voz, me quedaría por siempre si así lo quería… Me deje arrullar y arrastrar por Morfeo.

A diferencia de la primera vez que deserte, si es que lo hice… ahora me sentía pesada, los músculos me dolían y un fuerte ardor me quemaba en la cintura, estaba muy adolorida, pero logré identificar que me encontraba en mi cama, no preste importancia, seguro recibí una paliza en el entrenamiento nocturno, pronto sanaría…

Entrenamiento…. Anoche no tuve entrenamiento… anoche seguí a…; abrí de golpe los ojos e intente incorporarme, pero el dolor fue arrasador y caí sobre las cobijas emitiendo un fuerte quejido de dolor.

-no te muevas tan brusco o retrasaras el proceso de sanción- identifique la voz de mi abuela, siempre calma

-que… - trate de preguntar

-el Rogue le ataco, llegaste antes de que lo matara…- adivinó, entonces lo recordé mientras que peleaba con el Rogue, logro dejarme fuera de la pelea y perdí la conciencia, me alarme si yo perdí entonces el…, quise llorar, gritar de dolor- tranquila, los chicos lo espantaron y él está bien, está aquí, te trajo en brazos y Henry ya se encargó de su herida… aunque…- estaba bien, estaba vivo, nuevamente quise llorar pero ahora de alivio, la fulmine con la mirada, debía haberme dicho eso antes que nada, casi me mata de un susto… espera, herido… vi a mi abuela fijamente a los ojos… Oh no… mierda… el Rogue lo mordió…

*Rogue: lobo solitario, auto exiliado y sin la guía de in Alfa.


	3. Licantropía básica 1

Henry me había convencido de salir del cuarto donde se encontraba Helga, ella aun no despertaba, pero según las palabras de Henry pronto lo haría y que además estaría bien, la seguridad con la que hablaba, me daba confianza, pero no podía evitar preocuparme, esa herida era grave… y empezaba a pensar que lo mejor hubiese sido llevarla a un hospital.

-hiciste lo correcto, no pienses mucho en eso, si no la hubieras traído aquí… habrían muchas preguntas a las que difícilmente podríamos dar respuesta…- tenía razón, como explicar las mordidas… no había manera de que en un hospital creyeran que había sido un lobo del tamaño de una camioneta o que la misma rubia había sido uno momentos antes… - ahora vamos, tienes que avisar a tu familia que sigues aquí.- me guio hasta la estancia de la casa, iba por delante de mí y conforme avanzábamos mi visión de la habitación se iba aclarando, era iluminada por la tenue luz de las lámparas y pude notar que era una decoración de aspecto antiguo, muebles elegantes y de época que se adaptaban bien a los toques modernos del paso del tiempo, me extendió el teléfono que reposaba sobre una mesita de madera obscura a lado del mullido sofá; no sabía que decirles, pero estaba seguro de que estarían preocupados porque no había llegado aún y podrían salir a buscarme, el terror me invadió de solo pensar en que podrían toparse con esa bestia, y de algo estaba seguro… si sobreviví fue por Helga, pero estando ella herida si ocurría otro ataque no podría ser evitado.

Un timbrazo, dos… y al – BUENO!? Arnold?!- contestó mi madre, Dios, deben de estar muy asustados- Arnold?! Eres tú?

-si mamá, soy yo

-donde demonios estas jovencito, sabes la hora que es?!, lo preocupados que estamos por ti, estuvimos a punto de salir a buscarte…- mi madre se caracterizaba por ser una mujer amable, y siempre propia, pero de carácter fuerte, ella jamás utilizaba palabras burdas… por lo que cuando la escuche supe que de verdad estaba muy asustada y que yo estaba en problemas…

-no, no espera, no salgan, ya iba en camino… pero…- Dios que le decía… no podía decirle que una creatura enorme y de cuatro patas me ataco… volteaba apurado a Henry buscando apoyo, no tenía ni idea que decir y mentir se me daba pésimo… vi a Henry extender la mano, pidiéndome la bocina del teléfono.

-bueno? Señora Shortman? Soy Henry, por favor no se asuste, Arnold está aquí con nosotros y se quedará a pasar la noche, el niño Arnold ya se retiraba a casa cuando unos vagos entraron a la cafetería… empezaron a hacer escándalo y a molestar a la niña Helga, y Arnold se quedó a ayudarme a sacarlos- vaya, sé que no es bueno mentir, pero que bien lo hace… hasta me lo estoy creyendo yo mismo, me pregunto qué le estará diciendo mi madre…- no, no se preocupe, ni su hijo, ni nadie salió lastimado, nos fue de mucha ayuda, pero como comprenderá dadas las circunstancias y la hora hemos decidido que el niño Arnold pase la noche aquí, usted sabe, por seguridad- …- si comprendo, no se preocupe por nada…- …- al contrario señora, no será ninguna molestia, estamos muy agradecidos con su hijo al ayudar de esa forma a Helga… han hecho un gran trabajo con él- …- usted despreocúpese señora short…- …- Stella, que tenga una buena noche.

La llamada terminó y Henry colgó el teléfono, mientras me guiñaba en complicidad, y yo no pude más que sonreírle en agradecimiento.

De repente oigo un gemido de dolor sumado con una palabra anti sonante y reconozco inmediatamente la voz de Helga, sin detenerme a pensar me encamino a la habitación, ahí se encuentra ella, sentada en la cama, luce desesperada y no deja de repetir…

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda!!!!

\- Helga? Te encuentras bien? Te duele algo?- voltee a ver a Erín preocupado- no deberíamos llamar a un doctor? Sus heridas…

-mis heridas… MIS HERIDAS!!! – grito hecha una furia levantando las manos al cielo, sin poder evitarlo retrocedí y caí de sentón al tropezar con la alfombra, pero que…- TE ESTAS OYENDO CABEZA DE BALÓN!!! TE PREOCUPAS POR MI CUANDO ESE… ESE ROGUE TE HA MORDIDO!!!

-bu-bueno si… me mordió… pero sanará, solo debo ir a que me inyecte por…rabia? Pregunte con duda a Erín, la cual solo contuvo una risa

-RABIA! RABIAAA!!! ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES LO QUE PASO, SABES QUE ERA LO QUE TE ATACO O NO ME VISTE A MI!!! QUE TAN DESPISTADO PUEDES SER PALURDO.

Ok, esto ya está suficiente, después de lo asustado que estoy por ella -NO HELGA, NO SE NI ENTIENDO NADA, PORQUE NADIE ME HA EXPLICADA NI UNA MIERDA, NO SÉ QUE ERA ESO, NO SE PORQUE TU… TU… TU CAMBIASTE DE FORMA… NO SE NADAAA!! Y NO ME AYUDAS GRITADO COMO DESQUICIADA!

Ella solo alzó una ceja retadora, se puso de pie ignorando sus heridas, estaba seguro de que me saltaría encima y me molería con la vieja betsy

-MUY BIEN CACHORROS! A SUS ESQUINAS O LES PONDRÉ CORREA! – se escuchó la fuerte voz de Erín, nunca la había oído levantar la voz, siempre la creí una ancianita amable y dulce y pacífica, pero al oírla no pude evitar callar de inmediato y bajar la cabeza como regañado… de reojo logré ver que Helga hizo lo mismo, y no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa que traté de ocultar…

-abu..- trató de interrumpir Helga, pero esta con solo una mirada la mando a callar… wow, esto no se ve todos los días, era como ver un eclipse o un cometa…

-Arnold tiene razón Sio, no sabe que es lo que pasa y nosotros debemos de explicarle- sio?..

-lo sé, pero… - dudó- esto lo cambia todo…- quería interrumpir, pero entre más hablaban más me enredaban, Sio, mordida, cambio, Rogue, que era todo eso, entonces lo recordé, el ataque, el lobo blanco, Helga sangrante… lobo… Helga… loba… abrí grande los ojos y sin poderlo evitar, era estúpido, ya lo sabía, pero apenas caía en la realidad de las cosas- TU EVITASTE QUE ESO ME MATARA! – le apunte con el dedo y ella me regresó la mirada de "enserio apenas caes?" – E-Es decir la loba blanca… eras tú… -afirme con incredulidad

-vaya, tu mente es de efecto retardado verdad?- ironizó, y me sonroje ante el insulto y es que era verdad… no podía evitar avergonzarme momentos antes ya había captado que ella era una loba que lo que me ataco también lo era y pensaba en ello con naturalidad pero realmente no le había dado importancia… además ella me destanteo gritando e insultando porque eso me mordió…- la mordida…y una vez más caía en cuentan- … acaso yo?- no pude terminar la pregunta, que absurdo, era ridículo, eso solo ocurre en las películas…

-si sobrevives al cambio, si… -interrumpió Erín… si sobrevivo… COMO SI SOBREVIVO!? ENTONCES SI ERA POSIBLE!! - aunque tomando en cuenta que el Rogue te mordió hace ya más de una o dos horas… y tu cuerpo no presenta ningún tipo de rechazo hacia la ponzoña, creo que vas por buen camino.

Estaba asustado y las tres personas en la habitación además de mi parecieron notarlo – por favor niño Arnold, no se asuste… la mordida de un lobo es dolorosa pero usted parece aceptarla muy bien, la señora Erín confía en que lo logrará, solo es cuestión de esperar y ver como su hería evoluciona por la mañana…- sus palabras no me tranquilizaban para nada, podía estar muriendo!

-tranquilo Arnoldo… lo lograras… bienvenido a Teen Wolf cabezón… - se burló la rubia, aunque pude notar arrepentimiento y culpa en sus ojos…

-tienes que saber que en los próximos días si tu cuerpo acepta la metamorfosis, los cambios serán más notorios y en la siguiente luna llena será total…- informó Erín – será gradual, presentaras un humor bastante voluble, te sentirás irritado y será fácil provocarte, pero deberás poner todo de tu parte para mantenerlo a raya ya que serás más fuerte que un humano y si pierdes el control podrías lastimarlo o matarlo incluso… pero tranquilo, nosotros no permitiremos que eso suceda, cuidaremos de ti.

Era esperanzador, ellos estaban seguros de que todo saldría bien y algo en mi interior les creía

-bienvenido a la manada joven Arnold- Henry puso su mano sobre mi hombro, sentí su apoyo era realmente sincero - es un suerte que la niña Sio y usted asistan a la misma escuela, podrán apoyarse mutuamente.

-¿Quién es Sio…?- sé que no es la mejor pregunta de todas las que debería de hacer, pero quien puede culparme, me acabo de enterar de que seré un lobo, y que puedo matar a alguien…

-soy yo Arnoldo…- lucía mucho más calmada y algo abatida o talvez, solo estaba agotada- antes de que lo preguntes, ni a mí ni a ninguno de la manada nos han mordido, somos lobos de nacimiento… yo nací en Irlanda, en los territorios del clan y bajo la tutela de mi abuela… Miriam siempre estuvo más al pendiente de parecer normal y de la perfecta Olga que nació sin el gen lobuno… así que mi abuela- voltio a verla cómplice y esta le regreso la mirada divertida- se aprovechó y me nombro con un nombre Irlandés y su propio apellido… Siobhan Mulligan… ese es mi nombre… al menos dentro de la manada… y por cuestiones de berrinches de Bob, aquí se me conoce como Helga…- rodo lo ojos con fastidio.

-los dejaremos solos, Sio debe ponerte al menos un poco en sintonía, mañana será un día de… sorpresas- interrumpió Erín y se retiraron de la habitación pero apenas y lo registré estaba más concentrado en mis propios pensamientos

-de nacimiento…- y como un flasback toda su vida o al menos la que yo conocí se me vino a la mente… siempre de mal humor, la agresividad, que era y es fuerte para ser pequeña… siempre apartada y hábil…- por… por eso tu actitud con los demás… de siempre querer estar sola… debías ocultarlo…

-ehhh… una vez que calientas motores, tu cerebro empieza a carburar como dios manda verdad- bromeó y yo no pude evitar fulminarla con la mirada mientras me sentaba en una orilla de su cama

-eso es triste, tener que estar siempre sola para ocultar un secreto…-

-para ahí tu tren Arnoldo… no estoy sola, nunca lo he estado… tengo a mi manada y a Phobe, recuerda bien esto camarón con pelos, es la lección más importante, la fuerza del lobo es la manada y ahora tu formas parte de ella, entendiste, la manda es clan y el clan es familia… ahora ponte cómodo… hay mucho que contar y será una larga madrugada…

-pero tus heridas… debes descansar…- repuse preocupado

-ya están a nada de sanar…- la miré confundido- es cosa de lobos Arnoldo, cállate y escucha; nos llaman de muchas formas… metamorfos, licántropos, hombres lobo, lycans… si me preguntas a mí, yo le voy más a lo de metamorfos, ya que somos personas que podemos cambiar de aspecto… nuestros sentidos son superiores en nuestra forma humana y se incrementan de un 80 a un 100% en nuestra forma lobuna, somos rápidos, fuertes, astutos… nuestras capacidades mentales sobrepasan los normales pero siempre debemos esforzarnos por no sobresalir y llamar la atención eso nos traería grandes problemas, los problemas de uno son de la manada también… ahora bien, somos protectores, territoriales y bastante familiares, el honor y la lealtad a nuestro clan es vital y obedecer al Alfa, en este caso mi abuela… es inevitable es algo que nos dicta el instinto, aquellos que se resiste y revelan son castigados aunque en nuestra manada tenemos gran autonomía hay reglas que debemos cumplir por seguridad, no solo se trata de uno mismo se trata de la familia entera y ponerse en riesgo es poner en riesgo a todos, por otro lado, el peor castigo para un lobo es ser expulsado de la manada, como ya te lo he dicho nosotros siempre estamos en grupos… y nos apoyamos los unos a los otros, nos cuidamos las espaldas no importa que… de esa forma sobrevivimos…

-entiendo, una familia… pondré todo de mi parte Helga, dices que ahora yo formo parte de la familia y no haré nada que los ponga en peligro… les tengo aprecio… es decir a los que conozco… a ti… tu abura y Henry…- ella me vio con agradecimiento y quiso decir algo pero yo volví a hablar- Phobe… ella desde cuando…

-ella es muy inteligente y nota cosas que los demás no… además era mi mejor amiga, fue fácil para ella deducir que algo era diferente y un día me confrontó y le dije… desde entonces ella me ayuda a mantener el secreto y también creo que le encanta todo esto, es un nuevo mundo con nuevas posibilidades de estudio y muchas cosas por descubrir…

-suena a algo que a ella le gustaría…

\- lo es… pero ya nos salimos del tema, volviendo a licantropía 1: los que se rebelan contra del clan y se autoexilian son Rogues, son peligrosos, ya que tienen un vínculo con ellos mismos, no dependen de nadie, son más fuertes y astutos, no siempre son problemáticos, les gusta la libertad y la autonomía, normalmente viven en los bosques alejados de las poblaciones para evitar accidentes durante la luna llena ya que están más en contacto con su lado salvaje, sin embargo… el que te atacó, el que ha estado causando problemas… esta cegado por la ira, y cuando se convierte, es casi salvaje y un lobo salvaje no tiente conciencia ni límites, son ambiciosos y no paran hasta que estén satisfechos, cosa que nunca pasa porque siempre quieren más…

Fuiste convertido por un Rogue salvaje… y él va a querer que te unas a él… tratará de que seas como él, que mates sin piedad cuando él lo disponga, si no te quedas con nosotros, no podrás evitarlo, el llamado de un alfa para con un neófito, un recién nacido; es… devastador y actuaras contra voluntad… así que… que dices…

-es demasiada información… ahora soy un lobo… o lo seré si evoluciono bien?- la mire esperando que en algún momento soltara carcajadas de burla y me dijera que todo era una tetra y que había caído en redondo… pero tomando en cuenta los hechos… - que quien me convirtió es un asesino y quiere que yo sea uno también… y puedo evitarlo? Puedo revertir esto?

-existe la leyenda de que si matas a quien te convirtió, la maldición se revierte… la verdad no sé, es la primera vez que conozco un convertido… todos somos lobos de nacimiento…

-los demás… hay más

-doi… Arnoldo, obvio… somos una manada pequeña pero fuerte, cuando la abuela se mudó a EU, la manada también lo hizo, no importa donde estemos, siempre estamos juntos… somos alrededor de 20 más o menos, pero somos pacíficos… dentro de lo que cabe… buscamos un balance y algo que nos recuerde que no somos monstruos, solo somos diferentes…

-pero… tu abuela se mudó aquí hace 4 años… - todo el tiempo previo estuvo sola con sus padres… y ellos no eran precisamente un ejemplo a seguir…

-ella sabía que estaría bien, siempre estuvimos en contacto y se mudó para mi primera trasformación, lo más fácil hubiera sido que yo me fuera a Irlanda… - agrande los ojos de miedo, ella pudo haberse ido…- pero dado a que mi custodia es de mis "padres" y pelear por ella llamaría la atención, decidieron ellos venir a EU y lo agradezco… y bien, te unes a nosotros?

-claro que sí, eso ni se pregunta…- estaba feliz, feliz por ella, tenía una familia, tenía quien la cuidara y ahora yo formaba parte de ella… podría pasar tiempo a su lado, cuidar de ella y tal vez y si tenía suerte un poco más.

-bien, mañana conocerás a los chicos, y te ayudaremos y explicaremos conforme ocurran los cambios… debes saber también que nuestra misión es proteger la población, hasta ahora no hemos podido dar con el Rogue, pero le hemos estado dando caza y no pararemos hasta destruirlo, no solo nos pone en peligro a nosotros, también lastima a inocentes… - eso me ponía de nervios, no solo hablaba de detener, hablaba de matar…

-se que no te gusta, pero es algo que debemos hacer, ya ha hecho mucho daño y no debemos permitir que lo siga haciendo…

-lo entiendo, no te preocupes

-En cuanto a tus cambios físicos… talvez crezcas un poco más… en estatura y masa muscular… tu temperamento como ya mencionó la abuela será un poco explosivo, pero siendo tú, no creo que tengas muchos problemas, eres un samaritano… aparte de tus sentidos, tus heridas sanaran rápido, muy rápido- y acto seguido, se levantó la playera, mostrándome su abdomen, uno limpio y sin ningún rastro de sangre o que alguna vez hubo heridas en el… me impresione bastante era increíble, hace unos momentos sangraba, era profunda pero ahora ni rastro, trate de ver la mía, pero ella me detuvo.

-alto cabezón, tiempo al tiempo, tu esas en pleno cambio, esperemos a ver cómo reacciona tu cuerpo, ahora debes de descansar, Henry te dirá cuál es tu habitación, sal de aquí y déjame dormir.

Como Helga dijo, Henry estaba al filo de la puerta, esperándome, yo voltee a ver a Helga con duda, cuando el…

-tenemos un oído muy fino niño Arnold, se dará cuenta muy pronto- me guio a la habitación que estaba justo alado de la de Helga, las paredes eran de ladrillo desgastado, contaba con una gran cama contra un ventanal que abarcaba toda una pared de techo a piso, se veía cómoda, por lo que me dejé caer en ella, era suave y mullida, a los lados habían mesitas de noche, había un escritorio, una cómoda con espejo y una gran pantalla, no pude continuar con mi escrutinio, estaba cansado, de eso estaba muy consiente, sin embarco no creía poder dormir, había sido una noche muy larga, con muchas emociones y exceso de información, me quedé en boxers y me tiré sobre la cama tratando de procesar los hechos sucedidos en las últimas horas y sin darme cuenta caí en los brazos de Morfeo…


End file.
